Maybe Nightmares Arent Always Bad Thing?
by TechnicalTragedy
Summary: Nova blows up Seamus' house, so he has to build a shelter for the night. Sly helps him, and ends up having to stay because of an unfortunate event. Sly X Seamus. Contains yaoi, rated T because of that. I didn't see any Sly X Seamus so I made this! ENJOY!


_'I`m actually going to do this. Oh, god.' _Sly`s palms started to sweat, and he clenched his fists. _'Here I go, I suppose.' _ "H-Hey, um, Seamus. What`s up, buddy?"

Seamus looked back at him, and smiled. "Hey, Sly. Nothing much, bro. What`s up with you?"

"Oh, heh. Nothing, man. What are you working one there?" Sly swallowed the lump in his throat, thinking, _'This is going better than expected.' _

Seamus looked at Sly again. "Just building a little house to survive the night, since SOMEONE blew mine up." He shot an accusing glare at Nova, who frowned and walked back into his house.

"Oh cool. Want some help, Seamus?" Sly asked nervously.

"Yeah, that would be much appreciated. Thanks, Sly." Seamus thanked him, and went back to placing wooden planks to finish off his house.

Sly entered the house and located the crafting table. He quickly made a bed and some torches. He set the bed near the corner, and placed some torches around, then returned to the crafting table. He made a door, and placed it. It would be fine for one night.

Seamus looked the house over. "Thanks, Sly."

Sly giggled and then entered the house. "Hey Seamus! I made you a bed!"

Seamus walked in and smiled. "Well, thanks Sly! Now I have two beds." He placed one next to it, then laughed and took it back. "Hey, shouldn`t you be heading back ho- OH GOD! Creepers everywhere!" He suddenly yelled.

Sly glanced out of the hole in the door. There were indeed creepers everywhere. "Where did these guys all come from? Are you freaking kidding me? Now I can`t get home. What am I gonna do?"

Seamus shrugged. "I guess you can sleep here."

Sly looked at Seamus. "Really, Seamus? You sure?"

Seamus looked past him, and chuckled. "Well you can`t go out there, that`s for sure." Seamus put the bed back, on the other side of the room.

Sly laid down in his bed, and fell asleep, but woke up late in the night, screaming.

"SLY, shut the hell up! Why are you yelling?" Seamus grumbled.

Sly was panting. "I had a nightmare. I`m sorry for waking you up."

Seamus got up and walked over, sitting on the edge of Sly`s bed. He reached out and awkwardly patted his shoulder. "It`s okay, Sly. I probably can`t get back to sleep now."

Sly blushed. "I`m sorry." He turned to Seamus, and they just looked at each other for a minute.

Seamus smiled at Sly, and Sly blushed again. Seamus saw this, and laughed. "Dude, you just blushed."

Sly blushed a deeper red. "N-No, I didn`t." He denied, hiding his face by turning away.

Seamus pulled Sly`s face towards him. "It`s adorable, Sly."

Sly blushed even more, and giggled. "Oh, stop it, Seamus." He said, breathlessly. They were so close, Seamus was touching his face.

Sly looked shyly up into Seamus` eyes. They held each others` gazes for a while, and then Seamus dropped his eyes to Sly`s lips.

"You know, Sly, since I`m not going to get any more sleep..." He let it drop there, allowing Sly to guess at what he meant.

Sly`s blush grew even deeper, and he giggled. "Oh, Seamus, you naughty boy." He giggled again, and Seamus grinned.

Sly finally decided, to hell with it, and leaned forward quickly, capturing Seamus` lips with his own. It was a brief kiss, but they both enjoyed it a lot.

Seamus looked at Sly for a long time, and then whispered, "Sly?"

Sly looked at him questioningly. "Yes?"

"Thank you." He murmured, then grabbed Sly by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a deeper, rougher kiss.

The two kissed for a while, then Seamus pulled away. "Sly. I want you."

Sly blushed, and nodded.

Seamus kissed him again, and then kissed Sly`s neck. Sly smiled and moaned.

**Sorry, but that`s all I`m writing. You`ll have to tune in at a later date. Maybe if people like this I`ll make a rated M scene for this, but as of right now, this is all I dare to write.**


End file.
